


True Colors

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pride, little something for pride day, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Short one shot coz tomorrow is pride day where I live near I thought we could all use some supercat love... much love-, superkara ❤️





	True Colors

Kara woke up to an empty bed and sat up almost immediately, wondering where Cat had vanished to. She wasn't used to waking up in someone else's bed, but then again, she didn't think Cat was the type to get up early and leave the bed on a Sunday am. 

7:41 am. To be exact. Kara double checked the clock. Not that late. So where was Cat? Kara slipped from the bed and fixed her suit top and cape with her belt as she slipped through the doorway and went in search of Cat. Where was her cape? Kara didn’t see it, and had much more interesting things to search for anyways, she truly couldn’t care less about her cape right now.

Kara found her way through the western wing of the house in and out of doorways and secret halls and down the main stairs, and up another flight on the other side of the hall. No idea where to go, so wandering seemed good enough. 

The last place Kara expected to find Cat was the furthest balcony in the observatory, watching the sun rise with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand, and… her missing cape. And, it seemed, not much else.

Kara leaned against the doorframe to the balcony, smiling, and brought her fingers to her lips, unsure of what to think, whether she should be aroused, which she was, or curious, which she also was. 

Cat shifted her weight and the cape slipped a tiny bit, revealing a long expanse of bare leg and, Kara's breath caught, nothing else. Well. Kara couldn’t exactly complain. Not considering the night before… 

Kara watched as Cat sipped at her coffee slowly, watching the park across the street from the apartment, and smiled. Rainbows. Rainbow flags. So many of them. And Cat was smiling too.

‘’Hi.’’ Kara whispered softly, smiling as she walked up to Cat and leaned against the railing. ‘’Morning baby.’’

‘’Morning.’’ Cat whispered, eyes flicking over Kara languidly and then back to the park. ‘’They're setting up.’’

‘’As they should.’’ Kara said, taking Cat’s hand in hers. ‘’It's a big celebration. I'm so glad CatCo’s contributing.’’

‘’Well I figure I should, since my girlfriend is both a big supporter of it and a superhero leading it.’’

‘’That's true.’’ Kara said softly, then leaned in and kissed Cat on her cheek. ‘’Thank you.’’

‘’You're welcome Supergirl.’’ Cat said with a grin. ‘’We should probably head down there.’’ Cat said as Kara stepped up to her and fingered at the edge of her cape, barely doing its job at Cat’s chest. 

‘’We’ve got time baby, all the time in the world.’’ Kara said, teasing the edge, pressing a leg between Cat’s own.

‘’Breakfast?’’ Cat inquired with an amused laugh as Kara took her hand and led her inside. 

‘’I've got a few ideas about that, sure.’’


End file.
